runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (4 February 2014)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Hotfixes: * Tormented Demons once again drop Dragon Claws in pairs. * Fixed the Kiln and Barbecue clan citadel skillplots. Graphical: * Tiered slayer helmets now show the correct colour on chatheads. * Exquisite longswords now display on the correct side when sheathed. * Sergeant Slimetoes is now in the correct green armour. * Flosi Dalksson's house no longer has flickering fish. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: * A right-click option has been added to Thok, to show the completion state of the various Dungeoneering hard mode floors. * The Gatherer role on the ring of kinship now includes Divination. * The Make X interface will now display the correct number of potions a player can create. * Enriched sparkling springs no longer appear in the walled-off Golden Tree area. * The camera shake at the end of the Bork fight has been restored. Quests, Challenges and Achievements: * A camera issue in Diamond in the Rough has been fixed. * The Elite Tasks reward listing for Falador now states the amended rewards, following the Giant Mole rework. Other: * Clans with tier 6 or 7 kilns will now find they can more easily access this plot as the conveyor belt blocking the middle has been removed. * The top-left skillplot in a clan citadel can now be teleported to regardless of citadel layout. * Stat boosts are no longer reset when levelling up. * The butterfly that is part of the Guthix's Blessing ability now will follow players through shortcuts in the Giant Mole lair. As a result, the healing effect is no longer cut short. * An issue where text would stop appearing in the chat box has been fixed. * It's now possible to drop items from the inventory via the action bar by simply holding down the keybinding, rather than having to hit it multiple times. * An issue where using a hotkey would not activate Deflect Magic and Deflect Melee from the action bar has been resolved. * The bank healing effect has been removed from Armadyl's tower, as there is no longer a bank chest there. * Using a keepsaked pickaxe override now correctly overrides mining animations. * A hint window now directs players to the polls interface if a new poll has been started since they last logged in. * The coins value in the Hero interface is now visible on one line when passing the 1 billion mark. * A typo in the Clan Quartermaster's dialogue has been fixed. * Now, when stackable objects such as knives, darts and throwing axes are used with a Dragon Keepsake Key, only one is used rather than the entire stack. * The title of the chatbox displayed when attempting to drop pets on a free world is now more readable. * Audio no longer incorrectly loops when you fall from the broken bridge during the Temple of Ikov quest. * Additional checks have been added to various slayer masks to ensure that cannons cannot be taken into the Chaos Tunnels. * Force-walk properties have been removed from a few tiles outside the Lumbridge cow pen. * Goutbones now correctly refers to Bandos as the "Big High War God". * Players using the harpie bug lantern will no longer run within melee range if using magic or ranged attacks. Ninja Fixes: * It's now possible to lend items for up to 72 hours - up from 24 hours. * The player tanking the bombs during the Vorago boss fight now has a chance of earning drops from the kill. * An equipped brown apron is no longer required to enter the Crafting Guild. * A deposit box has been added to the Crafting guild for those that have completed Falador Hard Tasks. * Right-click options for "Enter building mode" and "Enter friend's house" have been added to player-owned house portals. * The aggro range of tribesman near the Divination colony on Karamja has been reduced to allow for safer training. * The cooldown for adrenaline potions has been added to the debuff bar. * The granite mace now has stats befitting a level 55 weapon, up from level 40. * The "drink" option has been removed from juju hunter and cooking potions. * A 'dig' option has been added to all relevant clue scrolls, allowing use of the spade from the tool belt. * The pottery crafting and spinning animations have been smoothed out. * Resting animations have been tweaked to match the player's stance when entering/exiting the resting poses. * The Player-Owned Ports flavour messages have been added to the game's spam filter. * Dagannoth kings now respawn more quickly. * The Salve amulet bonus against undead creatures has been updated to make it more useful. * 200m XP achievements are now broadcast across all worlds. * The Falador Shield prayer restore function can no longer be used with full prayer points.